Helping a Harpy
by Spitfire fanatic
Summary: Wally decides to help the Harpy!
1. Chapter 1

** Yeah I know it's short :) Read and Review please :) **

**Don't own YJ but wish I did!**

Yeah, I know we hate each other, but finding Artemis passed out on the couch was sad. Before everyone either had left the cave or went to bed, Artemis was complaining about chemistry homework.

She said and I quote, "Ugh, I have a crap load of chem homework! Who the heck even knows who Bohr or Strawdinger is?" That's when I, being my smart self said, "It's Schrödinger, and he created quantum mechanics. Bohr created the planetary model, which has two electrons on the first shell, eight electrons on the second shell, and..." That is when she yelled at me to shut up.

"If you are so smart, why don't you do my homework for me?" she snapped. That's when I smiled and said, "Sorry, the Wall-man doesn't help harpies." She rolled her eyes and went to do her homework.

That is when I went to bed. At about one A.M, I woke with my stomach growling. I walked towards the kitchen and stuck my head in the fridge. _Pudding sweet, _I thought to myself as I grabbed chocolate pudding and a straw. I ate the pudding and after I was done, I headed off toward my bed. Before I could leave the kitchen area, a snore sounded from the living room. I walked over to see Artemis passed out on the couch with a chemistry book on her stomach.

There were chemistry worksheets falling out of her book, and some had fallen on the floor. _I should take a picture,_ I thought, grinning to myself. I caught a glimpse of one of her unanswered questions.** What is the Pauli Exclusion Principle? **"That's easy," I whispered to myself. _It states that an atomic orbital describes no more than two electrons,_ I answered in my head.

I looked at another question.** Find the Orbital notation and electron configuration for Boron. **I grabbed her paper and wrote down the answer. I started answering questions and within minutes, I had finished all of her worksheets. _That was easy! I think she needs Chemistry lesson from me! Half of her answers were wrong!_ I thought to myself.

I ripped out a sheet of notebook paper from her notebook. I wrote, _you owe me big time ;) _On it and left it on her chemistry book. I then headed back to bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**So since everyone wanted me to do a second chapter, I did… hope you enjoy and will be making a third :) **

I woke up with slight pressure on my stomach. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. I saw my chemistry book, and sat straight up. _Crap! I fell asleep! I_ was about to start freaking out when I saw a note attached to my chemistry book. "You owe me big time ;), Wally"

_Did he do my chemistry homework for me?_ I opened my book and found all my worksheets completed. _I don't care who he is, I wanna give that boy a hug right now_, I thought as I got up off the couch. I walked into the kitchen, and caught a glimpse at the clock. It read 7:45 A.M. _Holy crap! School starts at 8:00! I'm going to be late! I'm not even ready,_ I thought starting to panic.

Just then, Wally walked into the kitchen area. "Hey sleepy," he said in a yawn. I looked at him strange and asked, "Why aren't you at school?" "Today is Flash appreciation day, so all the local schools get off for the big parade later. Now the question is why are you here?" He answered raising an eyebrow.

"I overslept! Ugh, I am so going to be late! I gotta go change," I said starting to panic. "Go get changed and meet me back here in five minutes. I will run you to school and you won't be late. Yet again, you owe me a favor," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I said as I ran to my room and threw on my Gotham academy dress code skirt and polo. I grabbed my book bag, and ran back into the kitchen. I shoved my chemistry book into my book bag and turned to Wally.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style. He dashed over to the zeta tube and said Gotham. As soon as we landed in Gotham, he started running. "So, why didn't you go home to sleep last night?" He asked me as cars and plants zoomed by my side. "Mom and I got in a fight, decided to stay at the cave," I answered and then asked him, "Why did you stay at the cave?" "Tired from the mission and mom and dad went on a vacation, so I decided to chillax at the cave," he answered arriving at Gotham academy.

"Here we are and look, you still have four minutes to spare," he said grinning. "Thanks, what am I going to have to do to make it up to you?" I asked, dreading the answer. He thought for a second and replied," How about you come to Flash appreciation day with me after school?""Sure, why not," I said. "See you at the cave after school then," he said as he took off.

I ran to first period chemistry and entered the class as soon as the bell rang. _Thanks Wally_, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The school day seemed to drag on forever. I was so glad when the bell rang dismissing us from school. I hitched a ride with Barbra and she dropped me off at my house. "Thanks barbs," I said as she drove off. I entered my house to find my mom watching tv.

"Hey mom," I said raiding the snack cabinet for a treat. "Hi Artemis, how was school?" She asked shutting off the TV and turning to look at me. "Good, got an A in chem," I said mentally thanking Wally for doing my worksheet. "Good, Job Artemis. I knew you were smart enough for honors chemistry."

I smiled and then said, "Hey mom, Wally invited me to his flash parade tonight. Can I go?" "Yes Artemis, just be safe," she instructed. I started walking off to my room when she said, "Artemis, I'm sorry about snapping at you the other day. It's just, when you came home late and you didn't call I got all worried. I thought something might have happened to you." I went over there and hugged her. "I'm sorry mom, I won't let it happen again," I said breaking apart the hug.

I then walked to my room and got changed. I threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my cell phone and walked out of the room. "Bye mom," I said as I walked towards the door. "Bye Artemis, have fun," she said as I shut the door.

I then walked four blocks and reached the phone booth. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Nope no one was, so I entered the phone booth and zetaed to Mt. Justice. "Artemis BO7," the computer read as I arrived in Mt. Justice. "Hey Artemis," Wally said as I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Wally, thanks for the A in chem," I said as Wally grinned.

"It was easy," he said boasting. "Do you not pay attention in class?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and said, "Nope, I'm too busy day dreaming of you." He raised an eyebrow," O really?" He asked laughing. "O you know it. It mostly consists of you getting your butt kicked or tripping over something," I said smiling. He smiled and said, "But I'm still on your mind."

I punched him on the arm and said ,"Are you done bragging about your nerdness? We are going to be late for the festival." He rubbed his arm and said, "Ow, vicious aren't we? Yeah come on follow me." He walked to the zeta tube and I followed him into it. I appeared in a building. It looked abandoned. "Come on the parade is just A block down the street," he said as we walked out the door of what used to be a gas station.

After a few minutes of walking, we reached the parade. There was balloons, posters, billboard, and many more things of the flash. Wally led me around to the many booths and carnival games. I played wack-a-villain. I had to wack all sorts of villains like captain cold, captain boomerang, gorilla's grodd, the pied piper, and many more as if I was playing wack-a-mole. Wally beat me because of his super speed and won himself a flash plushie.

After the wack-a-villain, we went to a game called quick toss. It was just like a dunk tank except the tank was decorated with lightning bolts and the person in the tank wire a flash costume. Wally tried first and missed by a long shot. You aim like a girl, my grandma can throw better than that, and many more insults were shouted at Wally as he used up his three throwing balls. He didn't even come close once.

"My turn," I said as I took my three balls in hand. The guy in the tank pretended to yawn and lean back."Oh look, the girl is going to throw. I bet you throw worse than your boyfriend, if that is even possible," he taunted as I took aim. I threw the ball and it hit the center dead on. I heard a kerplunk and saw a wet, scarlet figure slowly crawl out of the tank. "Bullseye," I said still holding onto the two leftover balls. The man got out of the tank and I said, "Where do you think you are going? I still have two more shots left." I swear I heard a few curse words as he entered the tank only to be soaked two more times. I got a kid flash plushie as a prize. _Not my fault, they were out of justice league merchandise_, I thought to myself as I saw Wally smirk.

We then got a bite to eat. We ate and then went on some of the rides. We first went on the speeding bullet, which was one of the roller coasters there. After that we went on the bumper cars, and I kicked Wally butt! We then went on the mirror coaster, which was a roller coaster that led you through a trail of different types of mirrors inspired by Mirror Master. It was really neat! After going on a few more rides, we went on the Ferris wheel.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked me as we stopped at the top to let people on. "Yea, whoever knew you could actually be fun to hang with," I said smiling. "Yea, you too. I thought you were just a stick in the mud." I punched him in the arm for that. "Hey Wally?" I asked him. "Yea?" He replied. "Why are you being so nice to me? Doing my homework, bringing me to school, and taking me here. It's not normal," I said looking at him.

For a second he didn't answer, but then he did something unexpected, he kissed me. "I like you Artemis. I felt bad for you. I fell for the harpy's siren, or in your case, drool and snoring. I was going to think of some way to embarrass you, but then I spent the day with you and really enjoyed myself. That's when I figured out that I did those things because I like you, not to seek revenge later," he said looking into my eyes.

I then kissed him back and said, "Thanks Wally, I like you too and I enjoyed myself today." Then I punched him. "What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm. "That's for even thinking about embarrassing me or seeking revenge," I said as I laid my head against his chest.

...

Later that night, as I lay in my bed, I think about my interesting day. I fall asleep clutching the kid flash plushie, as if it would keep me warm and safe into the night.


End file.
